Family
by rainbowfish22
Summary: ."'We…Jacob and I, think it’s possible that you may be…pregnant.' Carlisle shifts so he is facing Leah. 'And I think it’s possible that you and Jacob are off your rockers.'" Blackwater three shot. Rated T just in case.
1. Part One

**(A/N: I finally have time to write again! I've been so busy! So anyways, here's the first part to a three shot I wrote. Reviews would make me feel good and also let me know that people don't think I've fallen off the face of the earth. Because I haven't.)**

Family

Part One

Jacob knocks on the door nervously. "Leah...are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Leah croaks after throwing up for at least the third time. "Leave me alone."

Jacob leaves, only to return fifteen minutes later. "Leah?" he says.

"Go away, Jacob."

"Leah?" Carlisle's calm voice comes from outside the door. "Could I talk to you for a minute?"

"No. I'm fine."

"It'll just take a minute," Carlisle assures her. "Then I'll go away."

"If it'll get you to go away," Leah agrees.

Carlisle walks into the small bathroom, and sits on the counter as he waits for Leah to stop throwing up.

"Look," Leah says. "I don't know what Jacob told you, but it's just stomach flu. It'll be gone tomorrow."

"A stomach flu your werewolf immune system wasn't able to fight off?" Carlisle asks. "That's highly unlikely, Leah. We…Jacob and I, think it's possible that you may be…pregnant." Carlisle shifts so he is facing Leah.

"And I think it's possible that you and Jacob are off your rockers," Leah says, glaring at him. "I can't have kids."

"Leah, you don't know that for sure…"

"I'm not pregnant."

"Well, we'd need to do some tests to find out for sure…"

"What part of 'I'm not pregnant' is too complex for you to understand?"

"Leah, none of us know what happens when two werewolves mate…there's always a possibility."

"Are you trying to make me into you lab rat?" Leah's voice is as cold as ice.

"I would never do that to a patient."

"_I'm_ not your patient."

Carlisle rolls his eyes and ignores her. "Tell me, Leah, have you had any mood swings lately?" he asks.

"No."

"That's not what Jacob told me."

"Ok, so I'm moody. It doesn't mean anything."

"Not alone, but pieced together with the throwing up…"

"How many times do I have to tell you this before it gets through your thick head? _I'm. Fine._"

"Could you at least do a few tests, to make sure? I'm sure it would help all of us sleep at night."

"_You_ don't sleep."

"You know what I mean."

Leah slowly stands up; splashes a bit of water on her face, and mumbles, "Fine. I'll take the stupid test. But only to prove to you that I'm fine."

Leah and Carlisle walk into the living room, where Jacob is sitting on the couch, looking nervous. Leah sits next to him, and Carlisle explains to Jacob about Leah's agreement to take a couple of tests.

Carlisle does his tests on Leah, and tells them, "I'll have the tests results in a week."

"Thank you for coming, Carlisle," Jacob says in a tight, calm voice.

Once Carlisle leaves, Leah looks at Jacob nervously before mumbling, "I think I need to throw up again."

**(A/N: I've mentioned this in some of my other stories, but anyways, I'm not a doctor, I don't know how Carlisle's going to find out whether Leah's pregnant or not. Note the very general 'tests.' So…don't criticize me on that. Other than that, this is a three shot, as mentioned above, so I shall update whenever I get a chance. It's winter break now, so that should be soon. One question: was it too much dialogue? I couldn't tell. And…reviews are love!) **


	2. Part Two

**(A/N: First of all, I may or may not make this a four-shot. I have a fourth part written, but I'm not sure if I like it enough to post it. Also, I realized I didn't put a little song quote at the top of the chapter like I usually do, and I'm too lazy to change it, so I'll just start with this chapter. I think that's it for now.)**

Part Two

"_The rain is gonna fall, the sun is gonna shine, _

_The wind is gonna blow, the waters gonna rise, _

_She said, when that day comes look into my eyes, _

_But no one's giving up quite yet, we've got too much to lose,"_-Augustana, Sweet and Low

Carlisle has the test results, and is walking to Jacob and Leah's. When he gets there, Leah practically tackles him. "What's going on?" she demands. "Am I pregnant?"

"Why don't you have a seat on the couch, and I'll tell you," Carlisle says, nervously backing away from Leah.

Leah goes to sit next to Jacob, and Jacob squeezes her hand, trying to get her to relax.

"Well," Carlisle says. It seems like ages before he goes on. "It would seem…" he pauses again. "It would seem that, yes, you are pregnant, Leah."

Both Jacob and Leah are caught between screaming in delight and asking, 'how did _that _happen?'

Leah slowly decides to ask the question. "How…how is that possible?"

Carlisle shakes his head. "That's still a mystery. Once the pregnancy has lasted a bit, we might be able to do some tests…"

Leah cuts him off. "You're not doing tests on _my_ baby."

"It would be nothing to hurt the baby, of course," Carlisle assures her. "It would just be to make sure you're both safe."

Jacob runs his hand through Leah's hair. "Will it be a boy or a girl?" he asks. "Is there anything that's different since we're both werewolves?"

"I don't know whether it's a boy or a girl yet," Carlisle says. "As for the werewolf factor, there's a possibility that it could be growing at a faster rate, it might be able to phase earlier…really, the possibilities are endless. There's no way to know for sure. But as far as I can tell, for the most part, the baby is mostly a normal human."

Leah lets out a sigh of relief. She is cradling her stomach in her arms, and although there is little to actually see, Leah can feel it. She can feel the new life. She knows it is there.

**(A/N: There'll be more about this in the next chapter, but, basically, I wanted Jacob and Leah to have a more or less regular human child, unlike a certain character in BD. Was this too short of a chapter? Yeah, it probably is. Oh well. Reviews are love!) **


	3. Part Three

**(A/N: This chapter takes place about nine months later, because I was too lazy to write the in-between part. Also, I couldn't find a good way to put this in the actual story, so just so you know, Leah couldn't phase while she was pregnant.)**

Part Three 

"_Stop and stare_

_I think I'm moving but I go nowhere_

_Yeah I know that everyone gets scared_

_But I've become what I can't be."_-OneRepublic, Stop and Stare

The newborn girl is surprisingly small for both her parents being werewolves. She is sleeping quietly as Jacob and Leah watch over her.

"My baby," Leah mumbles quietly, protectively, lovingly.

They still don't know how Leah got pregnant, or what the effects of both Jacob and Leah being werewolves will be, but right now it doesn't matter.

Jacob bends down to kiss Leah's head and asks, "Have we found a name yet?"

Leah shakes her head. "Not yet."

Jacob frowns in thought. "How about…" he mumbles as he flips through a baby book that had been sitting on the nightstand.

"That's it," he whispers suddenly.

"What?" Leah asks.

Jacob doesn't respond, just mumbles, "It's perfect."

"What is the name, Jacob?" Leah asks, beginning to get annoyed.

"Sierra," Jacob whispers.

"Sierra," Leah repeats, stroking her daughter's soft head. "Sierra Clearwater-Black. I like it. It's perfect."

"Since my mother's name was Sarah, and your father's name was Harry, and Sierra sounds like both of those, it just sounded…perfect," Jacob says.

"Perfect," Leah echoes.

They are silent for a minute, simply listening to the in-sync breathing of the three people.

"Leah?" Jacob says softly.

"Yes, Jacob?" Leah says, not taking her eyes off the baby.

"Leah, look at me," Jacob says, using one hand under Leah's chin to make her face him. "Leah," he continues, "I guess, I mean, I didn't plan to ask you like this, I mean, I guess this isn't the most romantic setting," he motions to the plain, white hospital room. "But…Leah Clearwater, will you marry me?"

"Of course I will," Leah answers quietly.

Without looking away from Leah, Jacob removes a small black box from his pocket and opens it to reveal a ring. It is a simple ring, but beautiful. The single blue gem sparkles as Jacob slides it onto Leah's finger.

"I guess you're not going to be able to wear it once you can phase again, but you can wear it for a little," Jacob says.

"It's beautiful, Jacob," Leah says, admiring the ring.

"Don't call our baby an 'it'!"

"Not the baby, Jacob, the ring! But Sierra is very beautiful, too." Leah cuddles the baby closer to her.

"Hey," Jacob says. "Don't hog the baby."

He holds his hands out for Sierra, and Leah hands her to him, saying, "Remember, Jacob, she's not a toy."

Jacob rolls his eyes. "I think I know that, Leah." He holds Sierra close to him, and mumbles, "She's perfect."

"When will you learn, Jacob?" Leah says. "Nothing's ever perfect."

"Not perfect," Jacob agrees, "But close."

**(A/N: First of all, I'm sure you're all going to ask me to write about the wedding. Know that it's possible I could write about it, but highly unlikely. Now that that's out of the way, I know Sierra is sort of a name like 'Renesmee,' where two names are mixed together, but it isn't, it really isn't. I was just on a website for names, and I saw 'Sierra,' and I just knew that it was going to be the name of Jacob and Leah's baby. Sierra is a real name, unlike Renesmee. As for the werewolf thing, in my mind, she's pretty much a regular baby. When she gets old enough, she'll probably phase, but she won't be able to phase when she's a little kid or whatever. She's pretty much a normal human. Also, this fan fic was inspired by ****180 Degrees**** by Meeker004. If you have any other questions, let me know. Reviews are love!)**


End file.
